


あけましておめでとう　(Akemashite Omedetou)

by yamazaki_zakuro



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: 31 days of prompts can turn you into a wizard, Day 1, Digital Art, M/M, New Years, cherry maho, cherrymagic31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_zakuro/pseuds/yamazaki_zakuro
Summary: Happy New Year, everyone! I wanted to imagine Adachi and Kurosawa going to pray at the shrine together on New Years, so I tried drawing it.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	あけましておめでとう　(Akemashite Omedetou)

[>](https://imgur.com/F9Yt52y)  
  



End file.
